The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package module, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package module on which parts are mounted thereon by using surface mount technology (SMT).
Generally, miniaturization of a semiconductor device part is for miniaturization of a semiconductor package module which is a generic aggregate. Here, the semiconductor package module denotes an electronic part in which one or more active devices and one or more passive devices are arranged on a single board substrate (or, a single module substrate), or a generic aggregate structure thereof, and is generally referred to as a module part. An active device may be generally configured as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor package. The semiconductor chip or the semiconductor package may include the active device and the passive device. In addition, the passive device may be, for example, a resistor, an inductor, a capacitor, etc. Active devices and passive devices may be mounted on the board substrate by using SMT. However, a large or a heavy part mounted on the module substrate of the semiconductor package module may fall down from the module substrate during a process of SMT.